Disaster in the Afterlife
by Tears to Shed
Summary: Victor and Emily share their vows and actually get married this time. Barkis Bitterin is his usualy cowardly self and Victoria's just trying to understand what went wrong.VxE however might become BJXE depends on how the story turns out!
1. Crashing the Party

Corpse Bride: Disaster in the afterlife

Chapter 1: 'Crashing the Party'

Emily stared hopefully into Victor's eyes as he moved smoothly through his portion of their wedding vows. Elder Gutknecht stood behind the alter, the wine goblet resting in his bony hands. He waited patiently for Victor to progress to the portion of the vow that require the 'wine'. _  
Your cup! Shall never empty…for I will be your wine._ As Victor spoke he raised the goblet to his lips and Emily felt her heart flutter. What would she do if he refused to go through with the ceremony? Could she cope, knowing that he had turned her down twice in the same day? With anticipation Emily watched his with growing fear. The pain started to overwhelm her and she bit her lip nervously. Silently she let the breath she had been holding go in a sigh as he began to drink the poison.

It was however only at that moment, the doors to the church flew open and in strolled Lord Barkis. Slowly he made his way towards Emily and Victor, who were up at the front of the church. As he walked up the ale he could feel the eyes of the dead on him, yet made no move to acknowledge him. They would do nothing to him, for they were in a house of god, as well as the living. It was there very right to up hold that tradition and cause no harm. He on the other hand, would do no such thing. With a evil smirk he stopped a few feet away from Emily and Victor.

"Emily how nice it is to see you again. Afterlife's been treating you alright I take it." He said as Emily regarded him with only an icy stare. She would not rise to his bait. It was Victor who on the other hand, who took the like, hook and sinker all. Lowering the wine glass he glanced at Barkis somewhat confused.  
"You were at the wedding rehearsal for Victoria and myself… who are you?" He said as he slowly took a step forward. The poison was making him slightly edgy and he really didn't like Lord Barkis. Emily placed a hand on Victor's shoulder and he glanced at her slightly.

"We go way back, that's all." She said sadly, yet a tinge of anger was apparent under the sadness. She wanted more than anything to stop Barkis in his tracks, but she had more important matters to attend to. She glanced again at Victor who was now sweating and breathing shallower. Gasping she glanced to Elder Gutknecht who just nodded. Frowning she turned back to face Barkis only to find him staring intently as the wine goblet resting in Victor's trembling grip. _If I just took the goblet from him, and finished what was left…Emily would be without a husband yet again. _Barkis thought with glee as he stole the goblet from Victor and downed what remained of what he perceived to be wine.

With an arrogant smirk he set the goblet on the table adjacent to them. The church was deathly silent, everyone present in the room aware of what had just transpired, everyone except Barkis of course. He strutted around the stage as if he owned it, displaying the wickedest smile Emily had ever witnessed. All she could do was tremble with suppressed anger; anger with Barkis assumed was due to the fact, that he had just ruined her wedding again. It never occurred to him, that she was so angry because he had just sealed his fate, a fate that would allow him to torment her for eternity. With this thought in his head, he began to boast, stroking his ego as he went.  
"I'd expect you to be angry…" he paused stifling the laughter that was threatening to over take him. Slowly he continued on. "After all, I've ruined your wedding twice now." The entire church gasped as Emily stared heatedly at him. No one had ever dared to speak of it, yet he seemed to have no feelings for others. Victor glared at Barkis and moved to stay something, only to collapse to the ground in convulsions. The poison had finally begun to do its job and Victor was becoming ever closer to his death, and the love of his afterlife, yet Barkis seemed un-phased by it all. With the insane smile, still etched onto his face, he stepped closer to Victor. He had seen death to many times, yet it still seemed to amaze him. Everyone departure was different. Unique in it's own way. He bent down to finish Victor off, but was stopped by a furious looking Emily.

"We'll be seeing you. Backstabbing, murderous lying demons such as yourself, always become the entertainment down below." She said softly her voice like a razor edge knife. It cut him deep, and he whirled to face her his hand raised to strike, but it was the smile on her face that held him fast. The smirk she wore, so like his own chilled him to understanding. He finally realized what he had done. With a growl of pure anger he lunged at Emily yet only collapsed to the floor much like Victor had. The convulsion soon took him over as well.

Emily stepped over Barkis's convulsing body and knelt next to Victor's still one. She checked for a pulse and found not only his skin cold as death but also no pulse. It was a good sign, but why hadn't he woken up yet. Had they done something wrong in the ceremony, or was it just that fact, that his spirit was just too pure to say down there. As she stared at his motionless face, Emily felt tears well up behind her eyelids and she tired with all her might to blink them back. Why did nothing every turn out the was it was suppose to? Was she cursed to live her afterlife out alone? Bowing her head, she could faintly hear the maggot inside her head offering her words of comfort, yet she pushed them aside. All she wanted was Victor and perhaps a honeymoon that was long overdue. Fighting back the sobs she was willing herself to keep inside, a single tear slid down her cheek and dropped onto his.

Throughout the entire church, was a silence so deep that even the death could be woken by it. Yet that is exactly what Emily wished for. Nothing else in the world mattered, only Victor did and she feared that she might not have him after this. Clenching her hands she continued to blink back her tears as she noticed that his skin was getting bluer and bluer. Pulling back slightly she gasped, holding her breath again for the second time that night.

"V-victor?" She inquired softly as she gripped his hand with hers. Surprisingly she squeezed in, and faintly Victor squeezed back. Glancing down again, she saw that he was fully alert and staring back up at her. Relief flooded through Emily as she swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat. "Oh Victor…" He sat up and pulled her into a hug, and throughout the church cheers for the couple rang out. Brushing the stray bangs out of her eyes Victor smiled warmly at her.

"You're acting as if you thought I wasn't going to come back to you." He said softly as Emily shook her head. She said nothing, but instead laid her head on his shoulder. Victor contently wrapped her up in his arms and placed a fleeting kiss against her temple. Sighing softly Victor turned to the blue form of Lord Barkis and frowned. He for some reason had a feeling that things concerning him hadn't even begun to surface yet. He glanced to the back of the church as the doors were thrown open once again and a distraught Victoria ran in.

"Victor! Please reconsider…" She said frantically as she stared wide eyed at Emily, wrapped up in Victor's arms. Her bottom lip trembled and she took a step back. Close to the edge of denial. Raising her arm, she pointed at Victor with a shaky hand and continued to shake her head. "How…why…HOW could you!"


	2. Denial at its Finest

Chapter 2 'Denial at its Finest'

Victoria stood flabbergasted in the middle of the church aisle, her hand outstretched and pointing at the long dead corpse bride and her equally dead ex-husband to be. Shaking her head for what seemed like the millionth time since she had stepped into the church that afternoon she clenched her fists in fury. Why had this happened to her? She was suppose to have a 'simple normal wedding' with the man she loved and ensure that her families step back into high-class society was a smooth one. Even though she hated the fact that her parents were using her, she was willing to do it, because she truly did love Victor. Yet all of their hope, dreams and carefully laid plans had been ruined, all because of her the other women.

That was the problem though, wasn't it? Emily the infamous 'Corpse Bride' It was because of her, that Victor had left everything he had known. Sacrificed any chance of being happy, all for her, yet all for nothing. How could the dead really understand love? How could the living really love the dead? Victoria sighed when she remembered that Victor wasn't exactly alive anymore. Just another fact in this freaky day that proved that she was just incapable of saving the man she loved. Silently she glanced at Victor's blue skinned figure and felt the hot tears of Betrayal sting her eyelids. How would she get through it? Her husband to be had married a corpse and she was destined to live out the rest of her unhappy life with a one Lord Barkis Bittern. With a barely concealed sob, Victoria turned away from Victor and Emily as she slowly sunk to the floor.

With a sigh, Victor watched helplessly as Victoria turned away from them. He had known deep down that his choice would cause her heartache and pain and that she would have tried with all her might to deter him from the choice. Make him forget why he wished to stay with Emily. She would never understand what he saw in Emily and that was what tore Victor up the most. He knew that she wouldn't have agree with his thinking, but to be totally rejected by her, was something he hadn't expected. Pulling away from Emily he moved towards Victoria. He knew that he couldn't turn back the clocks and change what he had done, but not having her blessing, her solemn promise that she wouldn't tear herself up over this, that would prove to be his undoing. Walking up behind her, he placed his hand on her shoulder happy that she didn't push him away, yet sadden by the fact that she would not face him. With yet another sigh Victor let his hand slide from her shoulder.

"Victoria I know you're hurt and confused. You feel betrayed…" He was unsure how to continue. What do you say to a woman who just had her heart torn from her, crushed and then given back only a pile of dust? Victoria turned around to face him finally, fuelled by the anger she felt for this situation.

"You, Victor have no idea how I feel right now." She said softly as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "You couldn't possible understand." She repeated again only this time without all of the bitterness and much more longing. Again she collapsed her to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She glanced up at Victor and her bottom lip began to tremble again. She was so in love with the man standing before her; she didn't know what to do. Dropping her gaze back to the floor she gasped as she laid her eyes upon Barkis's blue and battered form. She raised her hand shakily at his still form and pointed at him. Victor gave Victoria a confused stare, he apparently had no idea what had transpired in the Everglot household once he had been swept off of his feet and taken down to the land of the dead. She shook her head again; it was just too much for her to take. "How's this possible?" She said softly her voice was lacking the bright and sunny spirit it usually carried. Victor took her hand and slowly helped her up.

"What's possible Victoria?" He asked wanting to know, why she was suddenly so concerned about Barkis. He glanced up at Emily to see if she understood what Victoria was talking about, but the corpse bride only shrugged and shook her head. It seemed that Victor wasn't the only one who had no idea what was going on. Victoria pulled her hand away from Victor's and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I've lost them both…" She said softly as Victor gasped. Victoria ignored his gasp and continued on. "I lost my one true love to her." She said pointing at Emily. "And I lost my husband… to whatever happened here."

Silent echoed throughout the church at this little revelation. How could anyone willingly marry Barkis? Nervous laughter replaced the silence in the church as Victor stared at Victoria, searching for something to say to her. It was Emily who finally said anything.

"You should be relieved that he did away with himself. He is a twisted soul who loved to prey upon young maidens such as yourself, for their wine and their money. After they were done, he got rid of them. If anything you should be grateful." She said softly as she gazed out the church window, a solitary tear slipping down her blue cheek. She knew what true love felt like, just as well, as the sting of betrayal. Victoria glanced up at Emily and for the first time, understood why she had fallen for Victor. Slowly she walked over to Emily and placed her hand upon the bony shoulder of the Corpse Bride. Emily glanced at Victoria, who in return gave her a sad small smile.

"I understand what you mean by your words and you're right, I should be grateful. No other women shall ever have to deal with that tyrant again." She said as Emily nodded and began to walk towards Victor. All she wanted was to return to the land of the dead, but Victoria's words stopped her in her tracks. "Take care of him." Those four words meant the afterlife to Emily and she turned back to Victoria, only to find her displaying the truest smile she had ever seen. Emily again nodded and flashed Victoria a smile of her own, before joining Victor by his side one again. She embraced him, before glancing at Victoria one last time as Victor gave Victoria a short wave before pulling Emily into a hug. He mouthed goodbye to Victoria as he whispered the magic words that would take them all back home.

'_Hopscotch'_

A flash of green light engulfed the church and moment's later Victoria was the only one left standing in the church. Everything was empty, no evidence of the dead ever being there. Except the crimson stain centered in the middle of the stage. That spot alone marked the resting place of a great evil; an evil Victoria wanted nothing to do with anymore. With a long sigh, Victoria turned away from the stage and started her journey out of the church and back to town. Her parents wouldn't be pleased, but at least she wouldn't have to share the last name Bittern anymore. She tossed her veil and flower away once outside of the church and made her way to the bride at the brisk walk. As she walked back to town, she was unaware of the evil red eyes watching her.  
_Until we meet again my sweet… which I promise won't be long at all… _The figure disappeared with a brilliant flash of green light.

Author Note: I want to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter of my story. It means so much to me. I'm currently working on the third chapter, but I want your imput. I'd like some of your ideas to put into the story. I won't tell you the big twist that I'm planning you'll have to wait and see what that is, but If you have any idea that you'd like to see, submit me a review and I'll take it into consideration.

**Special thanks goes out to Imagi, griffin-queen-of-silver-skies, gracefuldead56, Deyinel, VeganHippie for reviewing my story. I'm so glad you like it.**


	3. Plans and Misfortunes

**Chapter 3: 'Plans and Misfortunes'**

Barkis Bittern walked through the more shady part of the land of the dead. The part of the afterlife normally reserved for murderers and people who had committed heinous crimes in their life. He thought back to Emily's last words to him and chuckled. She had been right, perhaps far to right. They'd be seeing each other, that's for sure and the surprises he'd have in store for her, would be never-ending. However to even complete this mastermind plan of his, he needed access. The kind of access that would grant him a way to move between the two dimensions. To per say 'live' again. He chuckled at that thought. Death would not stop him from gaining the money and title that was his, however he'd have to exact his revenge of little "Victor Van Dork" and his pompous Corpse Bride but all things would fall into place, in due time.

He paused outside of his destination. With everyone down at the Ball & Socket pub, living up the marriage of Victor to his Corpse Bride, his presence would go unmissed. All he needed to do was find the book that held his spell cast it and he would be well onto his path of 'redemption'. With a gleeful chuckle and a rather spastic dance, Barkis entered Elder Gutknecht haven and slowly made his way to the bookshelf. He knew roughly what he was looking for, but had no idea how the old skeleton had referenced his books. Could it be by author's or perhaps alphabetically. After hours of frantic followed by a few moments not so frantic searching, Barkis laid his greedy little eyes upon the very spell that would do exactly what he hoped to accomplish. Slowly pulling the book off of the shelf, he walked over to the desk and set it down. Opening it up Barkis started at the weathered pages as if the cryptic writings held the meaning of life. Shakily he reached out a hand and with a large rip, tore the page from the book. Snapping the book shut he threw it on the floor and kicked it under the desk. It continued to slide across the floor and finally came to rest a few feet away from him. Ignoring the book, Barkis again stared down at the page in front of him and began to chant the words in front of him.

_Pure is impure, impure is Pure.  
Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirits from the other side  
Come to me; I summon the  
Cross-now the great divide_

The room flashed with a brilliant ruby light and Barkis jumped back from the desk. Thunder roared overhead and a strange wind blew through out the cave. Barkis gasped and looked around widely. A voice unseen by Barkis spoke in ancient tongue, but to Barkis seemed like normal English. _What thou wish shall become. By sunrise it shall happen, the spirits shall cross the divide and chaos will reign…_As suddenly as the voice came, it disappeared and the room was silent again. Barkis looked around and slowly made his way to the exit. Even in death, he was ever the coward and knew that what he experienced would forever change him. Just how much, he had no idea.

Emily stretched and rolled over onto her side, her hand connecting with Victor's and sent a warm feeling throughout her entire body. The post-wedding party had been a blast. Bonejangles and his bone band had outdone themselves and made the night something that both Victor and she would remember for eternity. It had been so long since she'd actually had a good time at a party and had enjoyed herself. With a smile she breathed in deeply and stopped something didn't seem right. Satin sheets and a roof over her head? They certainly weren't in the alleyway behind the pub. Now that she thought of it, for the first time since her death, she actually felt warm. Crawling out of the bed she was in, she groped her way around in the darkness until she found what she assumed was the bathroom. Leaving the door open slightly she leaned against the vanity and gazed down at her hands. The seemed different to her, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly it dawned on her, they weren't blue. In fact nothing seemed the same as it normally did. Flipping the light on she took a deep breath and gazed into the mirror in front of her. She stared intently at the mirror and raised a hand on her face. With a ear-shattering scream she turned away from the mirror and exited the bathroom in a bundle of nerves. Victor was at her side by an instant; wanting to know what good reason he had been woken up for. All the irritation he had, left him as he continued to stare at Emily. At least that's who he thought it was, thought it certainly wasn't the same Emily he had retired with the previous night. In fact their surroundings didn't even look the same.

Hesitantly he reached out a hand and brushed away the brunette locks that had replaced the blue locks of the Emily he knew. Resting his hand on her shoulder he spoke softly.

"Emily?" He said still not quite believing what he saw. The sound of her name, however caused Emily to look up and Victor knew then that this was indeed his corpse bride, though she seemed a little ahead of the race this time. Her beauty however took him aback and he knew that Bonejangles had not been exaggerating when he had told him, that she had been a beauty known for miles around. He continued to stare at her, trying to find words to say but her beauty again came to stun him. How could anyone so angelic looking as her, end up being dealt with as brutally as she had been? Yet the answer came quickly to him. Barkis had been the reason, and even known he harbored a hatred for her. Emily however found the strength to break the silence between them.

"You're alive Victor… how, how is this possible?" she asked softly as Victor shook his head. He had no answers for her. He really was new to being dead and well, though he missed being alive, he really didn't want this.

"I don't know Emily… but I have a feeling we're not the only ones who suddenly have realized that they've switched ends on the food chain." He said as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly he was up and pulled Emily to her feet. Apprehensively they watched as the silver knob on the door turn and slowly open to reveal the rather large frame of Victor's mother.

Mrs. Van Dort walked into the room as if it was a very hard thing to do. She walked across the floor humming a familiar melody that Victor loved to play on the piano so often. The thought of Victor brought great pain to her and cried silently to herself. Tears of grief and regret slid down her cheeks and She desperately tried to stop. She had promised herself the day of Victor's funeral that she wouldn't cry for her boy. He had always had a dream and it was only because of herself and her stupid ideas that he was no longer here to complete them. Even if they had listened to Victoria and perhaps had tried to reason with him, things wouldn't have ended like they did. With her bottom lip trembling Mrs. Van Dort pulled back the curtains and turned to the bed only to gasp. She had been certain that the bed had been made last night. She walked over to it, and laid her hand upon the spot where Victor had been lying only moments before. She soon crumpled to the bed her resolved crumbling and tears streaking down her face.

" Oh Victor! Only if you could hear us. The things we'd do to have you back. The things we'd let you do. Only if it would change things. We never meant for this to happen. If would have just told us how unhappy you were with the whole thing… we would have compromised. We would have done anything to save you from… taking that poison." She trailed off, only sobs could be heard. Victor sighed and cleared his throat.

"I guess then, this isn't the greatest time to tell you, that I'm really not dead…"

**Author's Note: There you guys go. Another chapter out and ready for you guys to read. Thanks to those who have continued to ready my story for the first three chapters and welcome those who have just started to read it. I do hope you enjoy it. I'd like to thank MagicalGirl23 for your wonderful idea. I'm not sure where to fit it in, but I will try. Don't forget you're all welcome to leave ideas in and I hope you do.**

**If anyone if interested I have a Corpse Bride RPG going on as we speak. It's fairly new so most of the characters are still available to play. The only exception to this is Emily and Victor. Those are the only two characters that have already been claimed. If you have any questions about it, just include them in your review.**


	4. Staring to Make a Plan

Nell Van Dort gasped as she stared at Victor wide and teary eyed. She glanced back and forth between Emily and Victor before finally dropping to the bed in complete confusion. Her hands were shaking badly and Victor felt a twinge of sadness for his mother. Never before had he ever seen her in such a situation. He slowly began to advance towards her, but stopped when she held up her hands.  
"Who… exactly are you? You're not my Victor… I was there… his coffin… I watch it as it was lowered into the ground." She said in between sniffles. Victor sighed and glanced back at Emily who was trying desperately to thwart off the giggles that were slowly overtaking her. Victor just shook his head and turned back to his still sobbing mother. He'd admit she had a flair for acting, but was it really necessary this time? What could he do to convince her that he wasn't dead? Again he tried to advance forward only to be stopped again as his mother slowly moved backwards across the bed. She really thought that the Victor in front of her, really wasn't the same one she'd seen only days ago. Frowning he stopped walking towards her and instead turned back to Emily.  
"She's not going to be any help to us at the moment." He said softly as she nodded and took his hand in hers. She smiled up at him and pulled him slowly away from his mother and back into the bathroom. Shutting the door she sighed and leaned against it.  
"I certainly wasn't expecting that. Is your mother… always such a drama queen?" She asked softly as Victor began to chuckle. With a nod of his head he glanced at the door Emily was leaning against. He could imagine his mother still sitting on the bed, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Turning away from the door he stared intently into the mirror. To see his reflection staring back at him, alive and healthy was quite a stretch but to glance at Emily and try to remember that she just moments before had been his corpse bride. That required a little imagination. He turned to her again and with a smile pulled her into his arms. He couldn't begin to fathom why in the world he wanted to marry Victoria. God bless her soul, she was a wonderful woman. Her heart and soul so pure, but Emily; this was where his heart lay. With a soft smile he glanced again at Emily and this time caught her studying him. Emily slowly blushed and turned her gaze away from Victor. She wasn't use to the whole being alive thing again and she was uncertain, of how to act. Inching closer to Emily he place his hand on top of her shoulder and smiled at her.  
"Don't worry, we'll figure out why this happened. But first, we might have to deal with my parents." He said as she nodded. Slowly collecting themselves they opened the bathroom door and walked out. Mrs. Van Dort had disappeared and Victor could only guess that she'd gone straight to his father.

After the time it took them to get them ready, Victor and Emily made their way down the large staircase and into the living room. They paused and glanced into the room, but couldn't see anyone. Shrugging Victor continued to walk, trying to find where his parents were. Shouts from the reception hall, reached his ears and he turned just in time to see his father walking down the stairs as his mother all but chased after him.  
"I'm telling you, he was right there!" Nell shouted as her words fell onto the deaf ears of her husband. She moved to say something again, but caught sight of Victor and gasped. "See! See!" She said as she made hand movements towards Victor. "Was I joking?" Victor's father, stunned into silence could only stare at his son with wide eyes. Emily was standing behind him, her hand clasped within his. Victor stare at his parents and the desire to fiddle with his tie became overwhelming.  
"Ah, this… is going to be hard to explain!" He muttered as both his mother and father kept their gazes trained upon him and Emily.

William Van Dort slowly stepped forward towards Victor his face unreadable. So many thoughts were running through his head but he knew one thing. His son had come back to them by some sort of miracle. Without a second thought or a moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him into a hug. Nell watched from behind for a few moments before finally joining in on the family hug.  
"Victor, how?" He asked softly as Victor shook his head.  
"I don't know dad, but I'm going to find out." He said honestly as they pulled away from each other. "However I'd like you to meet someone special." He said as he pulled Emily up closer to them. William and Nell started at Emily for a few seconds and then smiled to themselves. "Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet my wife Emily" He said surprisingly in a calm and stutter less voice. Emily smiled and waved slightly  
"It's nice to meet you" She said in a soft voice as they nodded to her.  
"You too dear" they said before turning to Victor again. "How long do you plan to stay before you run off and leave again?" Nell asked softly, not wanting it to sound bitter but was unable to pull it off successfully. Victor sighed and shook his head.  
"I don't know mother, but first Emily and I have a few things to take care of." He said as Emily nodded. "We'll be checking out the local pub, hopefully we'll be home in time for supper." He said as he and Emily turned from Victor's parents and headed to the door.

Once outside Emily sighed softly  
"You're parents Victor, are quite something" She said honestly as Victor looked at her. He smiled and nodded in agreement. His parents were eccentric in their own way but he still loved them. However they had more pressing things to worry about."You don't suppose that we're the only residence from the land of the dead, suddenly on the other side of the spectrum do you?" he asked her honestly as she shrugged. "I suggest then perhaps checking out our local bar? Who knows maybe Bone Jangles and his band got hit to?" he said as Emily nodded."It's worth a shot. I'd like to know what happened anyway" she said with a smile. Having decided where to go, Emily and Victor began to walk down the street heading into the main portion of town. Their first stop would be the land of the living's pub. Nowhere near as active as the land of he dead's but still something to enjoy.

Approaching the pub Victor held the door open for Emily and followed in after her. He'd only been in this pub once before and surprisingly it was just after his parents had announced his engagement to Victoria to him. He'd come here and had basically drunk himself into a stupor. Chuckling at the memory he gazed around the dimly lit pub and sighed at the fact that it didn't look that much different. Emily however on the other hand was hit with a rather large dose of homesickness. Though she loathed the man that had put her down there, she missed the land of the dead horribly. She'd made so many friends down there and know she had no way of finding out what had happened to them. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes and desperately tried to wipe them away before Victor noticed. All she needed know was Victor noticing that something was wrong with her. Shaking her head she tried to calm herself but her thoughts were still with Bone Jangles, Mrs. Plum and everyone else downstairs. Taking a deep breath she gazed around the dimly lit pub but saw nothing that would even suggest that any of her friends had been here before them.

Sighing depressingly she crossed her arms and moved over to where Victor was standing. It seemed that he had been daydreaming and she chuckled softly. Even now in a time like this Victor couldn't stop being himself. She placed a hand on his shoulder."Victor, I don't think they've.." She began but trailed off when a somewhat familiar song came on over the speakers. "Why, does this song sound so familiar?" she asked herself as she closed her eyes.  
"Well you know Baby Doll" A voice behind her said, "It could be because of my undying devotion to 1930 jazz, or the fact, that this here song is my title song!" Emily gasped and turned around to stare into a familiar face.

**Author's Note: Well here we are again. Chapter 4 is now officially up and ready for your reading pleasure! As always R&R! And for those who are wondering there are still positions available for my Corpse Bride RPG. Current characters that are taken: Emily, Victor and our loveable BJ!http/firestouch. Come Visit us!**

**Until the next chapter, keep it real guys!**

Tears to Shed


End file.
